A father in her life
by carson34
Summary: what happens when Callen donated his sperm and Nell wanted to have a child and accidentally got Callen's sperm which got her pregnant. Will Callen and Nell find out that the baby is Callen and will he be a father to it? Also will it strike a romance between them? * Complete *
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: what happens when Callen donated his sperm and Nell wanted to have a child and accidentally got Callen's sperm which got her pregnant. Will Callen and Nell find out that the baby is Callen and will he be a father to it? Also will it strike a romance between them?

Chapter one

Callen walked into headquarters knowing that he had just given his sperm to sperm bank to help the ones that need help to have children. Nell walked over to the group to tell them that they have a new case. Nell had a doctor appointment to go to since she wanted to have a baby. Callen walked into the ops room to find Nell not following them.

"Hey where did Nell go?" Callen asked Hetty as she walked into the room.

"She had a doctor appointment to go. She will be back soon." Hetty revealed to the team. "Now let's get to work please."

Eric revealed the case and they got to work. Nell returned about two hours later and got back to work.

A month later

Nell found out that she was pregnant with her first child. The good thing about getting a sperm donor was that she did not have to tell anyone that she was pregnant until she reached twelve weeks pregnant with this baby. She wanted to make sure that everything was good with this pregnancy.

Three months pregnant

Nell was getting ready to tell everyone that she was pregnant. She wasn't sure how they were going to react and they probably want to know when this happened. Nell was starting to get a small belly bump. She knew that she had to tell the team that she was going to have a baby in seven months. She walked into headquarters to find Callen and Sam already there.

"Hey, so how did your doctor appointment this morning?" Callen asked her.

"It went really well." She responded as the rest of the team arrived there. "Alright I have a big announcement to tell you all."

"What is it?" Callen asked her.

"I am pregnant. I just started my third month of being pregnant and that means that my child will be hopefully born in about six month. The doctor said that the baby is doing really good and growing right on track." Nell revealed to the team.

"That's really good. When are we going to meet the baby's father?" Sam asked her as the rest of the team gave out hugs.

"You can't?" Nell responded to him

"Why not?" Callen asked her.

"Because the father of this baby was a one night stand that I had and I don't know the baby's father's name is anyways." Nell lied to them. She did not want them to know that she had to use a sperm donor.

"Alright it's time to get back to work." Hetty revealed to the team as she walked into the room. "Congrats on the baby, Ms. Jones."

"Thank you." She responded as she headed up to OPS followed by Kensi and the boys. She had known that they would question her about the baby's father but she has no idea who the dad is and that's the way that she wants it.

Later that night

Callen got back to house and could not help but have this feeling that Nell was hiding something from their team. He needed to talk to her about the baby that she was carrying. He had a feeling that it was her baby.

Nine months later

Nell was due any day with the baby and she had found out that she was going to have a baby girl. She has not figure out a name to give her daughter yet but she decided that she wanted to name her Mia Grace. She woke up in the middle of the night to feel something wrong. She dialed Callen's number since he is her coach for the birthing experience.

"Callen, I need you to come and get me." She told him as he answered the phone.

"It's time. I will be there as soon as I can." He responded to her as he got out of his bed and headed to get ready. He arrived at Nell's about ten minutes later to find her all ready to go to the hospital. About three hours later, Nell became a mother to a beautiful baby girl.

The next morning

Nell and Mia were released to go home and Callen took the girls to the house. Callen noticed that the baby looked a lot like him and he did not know how to talk to Nell about if she had gotten pregnant from a sperm bank. He decided to wait to ask her about it until the baby is at least a month old.

Two months later

Mia was almost eight weeks old and Nell had decided that she wanted to go back to work for part-time and Hetty had agreeed to it. Nell got to work the first morning that she was allowed to come back to find Callen and Sam there.

"Hey welcome back." Callen greeted her.

"Thank you very much." Nell responded to her friend.

"You're welcome. How's Mia doing?" Callen asked his friend.

"She's doing good." Nell responded to him.

"That's good." Callen revealed to her. Mia defiantly starting to look like him a lot and he figured that he would go to the house tonight to see both Nell and Mia. He got to the house to see the girls just hanging out.

"Hey, I did not know that you were going to be here." Nell responded to him.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to talk to you about something." Callen revealed to her. "I wanted to know if her father ever made an apperinece in her life."

"Nope." She responded to him.

"Did you have a one night stand or go to a sperm center?" Callen asked her.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Nell responded back to him.

"Because I think that I am Mia's father. I see a lot of me in her and I just need to find out." Callen responded to her as he picked up the little girl.

"Callen, I got pregnant by a sperm donor but I don't know who the father is of my daughter." Nell revealed to him.

"Then let's get tested to find out if I am her dad." Callen responded to her.

"that sounds like a good idea." Nell revealed to him as she watched him interacting with her daughter. She really did hope that Callen was the dad since he would be an amazing dad to her daughter.

Author Note: originally I was going to write for Hawaii Five 0 but since I finished "The Callen's family" storyline back on January 31, 2014 and did not have a storyline going for this show but the season ones and I am about to write chapter three of "A shot of Love" and have it posted this week. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you for the next chapter of this storyline and make sure that you review and let me know what you think of this first chapter and I will see you next Saturday for chapter two. I am working on a third chapter of A shot of Love right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I am so surprised on how many reviews that you guys have given me this last week. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Don't forget to check out my other storylines. I hope that you had a great Valentine's day yesterday. We are going to go see a movie today. My mom read the first chapter and noticed that I had many issues in the first chapter because I got her when it was supposed to be his.

Author's response to reviews from the first chapter:

Ultimatefailure17: Thank you for your review. I am working on a new chapter right now.

Quack-quack21: Thanks for your review. I am not sure how many chapters I am going to do.

Bjq: Thank you for the review. I hope that you like this chapter

Blue dogs rock: It will be just not for a while. Thank you for the review that you gave me. I hope tat this chapter will work for you.

Ilse23: Thank you for your review.

Chapter 2

It was the morning of the DNA test and both Callen and Nell were worried about Callen not being the father of the little girl. Callen got out of bed and got ready to go. Nell was at her house getting the little girl ready. After she got the baby ready to go, she went and got ready to go.

"I hope that Callen is your daddy, baby girl." She told her daughter. She got her in her car seat and was heading out to the car. She put the baby in the car and then got herself in the car and they were heading there.

Both Callen and Nell arrived to the clinic at the same time and Callen helped her with the baby. She could tell that he had a special bond with her daughter.

"Thanks for the help." She told him as she sat down with her baby.

"It's not a problem plus I am the one that wanted to do the DNA testing on her. Thank you for allowing it." He responded to her.

"Callen, I really hope that you are the father of her. I mean that you guys are really close." She told him.

"I know. Thank you for letting me bond with her." He revealed to her.

"I could not stop it. It just happened on it's own." She reminded him as the baby started to fuss. "I think that someone is hungry."

He watched as she pulled out the nursing cover and got ready for the baby to be handed to her. He smiled at the fact that she was breastfeeding the little girl. They got called in right before she finished feeding the baby.

The doctor came into the room since they submitted the DNA the day before so that way it was ready to be found out in there today. The baby was still feeding and so the doctor was about to read the results.

"Callen you are the father of this little girl. Congrats on the baby girl." The doctor said to the couple and she left the room. Nell could not believe that they have a daughter together.

"So what are we going to do now?" Nell asked him.

"I don't know but we will figure it out." He responded to her.

"How are we going to tell the team?" Nell asked him.

"We will figure it out." He responded to her as their daughter was finally done with eating and he took the baby and burp her. They headed back to her car and they headed to her house to figure what they are going to do next.

"So what are we going to do next?" Callen asked his friend as he held their daughter. He could not believe that he was a father now and they needed to do something about their future since they are going to be part of their daughter's life forever. Callen just hoped that they could figure out something together but what would it be.

Author Note: I hope that you like the second chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this chapter. Make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also thank you all for following and favorite this storyline. I can't believe that Monday will be my 200th storyline for the past couple twenty months and counting. I hope that you had a great day yesterday on Valentine's day. Be sure to check out my other storylines. I will see you next weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: Hey guys, I am not sure on how many more chapters I am going to do one this storyline. I am not sure that I will be posting next weekend since we are planning to take a trip next weekend up to see my family but we will figure that out. I hope that you will check out my Twitter about next weekend._

_Author Response to the reviews from chapter 2_

_Blue dogs Rock: We will see much more information about this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter._

_Ilse23: Thank you for your review. I hope that you like this chapter._

_ultimatefailure17: I update on Saturdays on this storyline and thank you for love this storyline. I wanted to do something different. I originally wanted to make this five o but I change it at the last moment_

_primesgirl4: Thank you for reading this chapter and reviewing it_

_Callenisthebest: Thanks for the review._

_Bjq: Thanks_

Chapter 3

It's been a week since Callen and Nell learned that they share a daughter together. They decided to wait to tell the team since they wanted to make sure that their daughter would be safe. Callen did not worried about the team keeping Nell safe but this is his child and he needed to make sure that she was okay. Callen and Nell decided to try to make sure that their daughter was happy since that was the most important thing for them to do. Callen walked into the house to visit his daughter.

"Good Morning." Nell said to him as she handled over the baby to Callen.

"Good morning to you too." He responded to his friend. "How did she sleep last night?"

"She slept pretty good expect the four times that she would not stop crying. I figured out that she missed her father." She revealed to him.

"How did you figure that out?" He asked her.

"Because when I said your name, she stopped crying." She revealed to him.

"So you are going to be a daddy girl." He responded to his daughter as he gave her a small kiss. She just smiled at him. Before Nell could speak, Callen's cell phone started to ring and they had a new case. Nell called her mother to watch the baby so that she could go to work.

She got to work to find Eric waiting for her to get there.

"So how's the baby doing?" Eric asked her as they started to find out about their new case.

"She's good and right now is not the time to asked about my daughter." Nell responded to him as she got to work. She did not want to talk about her daughter since she knew that the truth would come out soon enough.

They got done with the case and Callen drove Nell home since she was hurt during the day. He wanted to make sure that she was okay. He was starting to find that he had feelings for her and he wanted to start to react to them but did not know how to do that. He was now what you called a family man and needed to make sure that he would keep them safe before anything else.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" He asked her as he helped get her in bed.

"Yeah I am fine but I am going to need you to stay with our baby right now." She told him.

"Of course I will stay with our daughter." He responded to her as he gave her a small smile. "I am sorry that I put you in that spot."

"Callen, don't do that." She responded back to him as she gave him a small kiss. They started to make love but interrupted by the sounds of their daughter crying.

"I will go and get her. Stay put." He revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss before getting out of bed and headed to go check on his daughter. She was just wanting a change of diaper. He got her changed and then put her back in the crib.

Callen returned back to Nell's room and found her sound asleep. Callen got undressed into his boxers and climbed into bed with her and fell asleep until midnight when his daughter woke up again. He got out of bed and knew that she must be hungry or missing Nell. He decided to give her a bottle and then take her into Nell's room to see her.

The family fell fast asleep not knowing what going to happen to them. Whatever it is they hope that they do it together.

Five weeks later

Callen and Nell had decided to take the chance to tell their team about them sharing a daughter together. Callen was worried about what the team would think so they pulled everyone together.

"Alright I wanted to tell you guys about something." He started to say.

"What is it?" Sam asked his friend.

"Nell and I had a baby together." Callen responded to him as the rest of the team was shocked that Callen would have a child with anyone. Callen knew that the team would need to time to figure out what that means for the team.

That night Callen drove the girls home since he hasn't really move out. He wanted to be there for his family.

"Hey Callen, can we talk?" Nell asked him.

"Yeah sure what about?" Callen asked her.

"It's about us." She responded to him.

"What about us?" He asked her.

Author Note: I know that the way that I ended this chapter on a interesting way. Thank you guys for reading this chapter. Please make sure that you review it and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you guys for reviewing this chapter. I am thinking about adding another Callen storyline for early next week or in the weeks ahead. I hope that you find me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you have a great week and I might see you next Saturday. Don't forget to check out my other storylines for NCIS:LA that are going. NCIS:LA returns this week hopefully as far as I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I am so thankful by the reviews that I have gotten in the last three chapters. Today I am on my way for my vacation and decided to write this chapter before hand and I might posted it the night before. My vacation actually got moved to next weekend so I got this chapter done early. I hope that we will get many more reviews in a upcoming chapters.

Author's response to the last chapter:

Guest: Thank you for your reviews. I normally update on Saturdays!

Cross: Thank you for your sweet review.

Ryb3345: Thank you for the review. Your welcome. I have had this storyline in my mind for a while now and decided to write it done.

bjq: Thank you for the review.

Guest: You will find out in the next chapter. Thank you for your review!

ultimatefailure16: Thank you for your review. Still haven't figure out how many new chapters to do.

Ilse23: You will find out in the next chapter. Thank you for the review.

Blue dogs rock: Thank you for your review. You will find out soon.

rr316: I am glad that you love this storyline. Thank you for your review on this chapter. Don't forget to review this chapter

Special note: If you guys review chapter three of this storyline, I will make sure that I wrote the reviews in the new chapter. I hope that you review this chapter storyline.

Chapter four

Callen had to admit when Nell asked him to talk, he was nervous about what she had to say. He did not want to lose his family.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Callen asked her.

"I want to talk about us and find out what you want to do about our family?" She responded to him.

"I want to be with you and our daughter. I want to be there for every minute of our family as it grows. I know that we work together but I want to be with you and her." Callen revealed to her as she gave him a small smile.

"That's exactuly what I want to." She responded to him.

"So maybe we should make our relationship offical and go out on a date." He revealed to her.

"What about our baby?" She asked him. "I fell that she is too young to be watch by someone else besides her parents."

"We can take her with us." He responded to her as he gave her a small smile. He loves his daughter and can't imagine his family being sepearted for a couple hours.

"So when do you want to do our date?" She asked him.

"We can do it on Friday if we don't have a case on Friday." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. She melted into his arms. She truely felt that she was at home with this choice. Now they needed to figure out how they were going to tell the team.

"That would be prefect." She said to him. They enjoyed the rest of the night with their daughter before heading to bed.

The next morning

Sam and the rest of the team had got there early to talk about what is going on with Nell and Callen. They have noticed that they have been acting weird the past couple of months.

"So what do you think is going on with them?" Deeks asked Sam.

"I think that they are doing something that is breaking Hetty's rule." Sam revealed to the group.

"Like what?" Eric responded. He had to admit at one time he had a crush on Nell and wanted to have a relationship with her but that was before she got pregnant and had a child. He had to admit when she told him that she was pregnant, it changed the way that he looked at her.

"I think that they are dating and that little girl that Nell has is Callen's daughter which could make sense why he always has photos of the girl." Sam revealed to his friend.

"So why don't you asked him about?" Hetty infomed them. "It could be the smarter then talking about them behind their back."

Callen and Nell walked into the office about twenty minutes later to find the group still talking about their relationship.

"Hey what's going on?" Callen asked his friend.

"Nothing." They lied to him at once.

"I am going to go work out." Deeks said trying to get away from them.

"Wait, What's going on Deeks?" Callen asked his friend.

"What's going on with you and Nell?" Sam asked his friend for Deeks.

"Alright you guys want to know what's going on?" Nell asked him.

"We have a little girl and we just started our relationship." Callen revealed to him leaving the team in shocked.

"Well I am happy for you." Sam said as they watched Eric walked away from them. Callen knew that he had feelings for his girlfriend.

"I am going to talk to Eric." Nell said as she walked away looking for Eric. She found him in the burning room.

"Okay." Callen said to his girlfriend as he stayed to explained everything to their team.

After a few minutes, Callen decided to go and find Nell and Eric and find out what's going on with them.

"Hey can we talk right now?" Nell asked him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Eric responded to her. She could tell that he was upset but she did not understand why. They have been working together for many years and he never said anything.

"Why are you upset?" Nell asked him.

"Because I want to be with you." Eric revealed to her as Callen walked into the room.

Author Note: Alright I am leaving it right here. What do you think is going to happen next with Callen and Nell? How did you like the new episode of NCIS:LA? I will see you guys next Saturday for the 5th chapter of this storyline. I am thinking about having ten chapters in this storyline or more depending on the reviews lenghts. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am going to be updating the profile page tonight. Don't forget to check out NCIS:LA season five and A shot at love. Please enjoy your week and I will see you soon. I wanted to thank you all for reading this chapter and make sure that you review this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: We are going to have ten chapters in this storyline so we are halfway through this storyline and I hope that you like this storyline and please keep reviewing this chapter. I can't believe that we are on the fifth chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter.

Author's response to the last chapter reviews:

Cross: I know but I am not considering this as a love triangle. Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like this storyline

Ultimatefailure17: I am glad that you are enjoying this storyline. I finally figured out how many chapters we are going to have. I am going to have about until ten chapters total. Thank you for your review.

Ilse23: Thank you for your review. I hope that you like this chapter.

Guest: It makes it hard to response to guest's reviews. This is how I want to discuss the reviews on the past chapter. Thanks for your review.

bjq: Thank you for your review. I almost did not write this chapter this week. A lot of personal issues had happen this week.

Blue dogs rock: Thank you for your review. I hope that you keep enjoying this chapter. Let me know what you think on this upcoming chapter.

Chapter 5

Callen could not believe Eric saying that right in front of him. They had just announced their relationship with their friends.

"Why would you say that?" Callen asked his friend. He thought that Eric was his friend but clearly not since he is trying to get a relationship with Nell.

"I am sorry but I wanted to make sure that she was happy." Eric responded to her and Callen.

"I am happy." She told him. "I want to keep that way."

"Okay just make sure that you keep happy." Eric responded as he turned to Callen halfway through it.

"Don't worry. I will keep her and my daughter happy." Callen revealed to him.

Eric left the room to give Callen and Nell some time to talk about Eric had told them.

"So what are we going to do?" Nell asked him.

"Whatever you want to do." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small hug.

"This is where I want to be and I don't want to risk our daughter's having a father." Nell responded to him as she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

They got back to work and made sure that everything was done by the time that it was time to go home. Callen was happy to see their little girl. He picked up his little girl and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

It was almost dinner time and Callen knew that he was going to have to figure out to do for dinner for him and Nell. They enjoyed the rest of the night before Callen's cell phone started to ring. They had a new case and Callen had to go into work.

"I will see you girls later. I love you." He told his family.

"We love you too." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. She could not believe that he told her that he loved her and she said it back to him. She kinda felt that they were going to fast and needed to slow it down.

Callen got to his car and he could not believe that he admitted that he loved Nell and his daughter. He knew that he loves his daughter from the moment that he laid eyes on her but this was different. He truely loves Nell and wants to do right by his family. He got to work to find Hetty waiting for him. He did not see anyone else car in the parking lot.

"Hetty, what is going on?" He asked his boss.

"I wanted to talk to you about a new assignment that I am putting you on as soon as we can give you the information." Hetty revealed to him.

"Hetty, you can't do that. I have a family that needs me." He pleaded her.

"I am giving you a direct order on what you are going to do and that means that you are going to do." Hetty told him.

"Hetty, I have a family." He responded to her.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. By the time that you guys are reading this chapter, I am currently on my vacation heading to my family. I hope that you guys will leave a review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I will be back next Saturday with a new chapter of this storyline. We got about 4 more chapters left of this storyline. Please don't forget to check out my other storylines that I have going right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I really wanted to post the next chapter of this storyline and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I heard that the show is renewed for another season and I am so happy for it. Both Callen and Sam's actors were on RAW this past week and they look amazing.

Author's response to the reviews:

Blue Dogs rock: Thank you for the review. There is going to be interesting twist in this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter.

Ilse23: We both know that's not going to happen. I decided to write it as it was but there is something that is going on that you will find out this chapter. Thank you for your review

BJQ: You will find out the next chapter. I am pretty sure that he is thinking about his family first then his job.

ultimatefailure17: Let me see where we are with the chapter 10. I am glad that you love this storyline. I am thinking about it right now

Chapter 6

Callen

Hetty could not believe that Callen was going against her on her orders about the new case but she knew that he had a family that he need to protect but he is the best person for this job.

"Mr. Callen, I don't like it when you disobeyed my direct order. This is what is going to happen. So I suggest that you make your choice and tell Nell and your daughter that you will be back as soon as you can." Hetty informed him.

"Alright find. Just give me until Monday to tell my family goodbye." Callen told his boss.

"That works for me." She responded to him. "You can go home with your family."

Callen walked out of the headquarers and headed to the car. He got into the car and pulled out his cell phone to call Nell on the way home. He did not see the person driving up in the car and hitting him. The last thing that he saw was he was being pulled out of the car.

He woke up in a different area and knew that he needed to get out of there. He did not understand what was going on.

Nell

Nell did not know what was going on but she was getting worried since she knew that Callen was supposed to becoming back about twenty minutes ago. She dialed his cell phone number and it went straight to voicemail.

"G, what is going on? You sent me a text about twenty minutes ago telling me that you were on your way home. I am getting worried. Please call me and let me know that you are okay." She told him through the voicemail. She hanged up the phone and dialed Sam's number to see if he was there.

"Hey, Nell. What's going on?" Sam asked her.

"Callen's is not back from headquarters. I don't know what is going on but he sent me a text about twenty minutes ago saying that he was coming home and now he is not answering his phone." Nell revealed to him.  
>"Let me check out and I will call you right back." Sam responded to her. They hanged up the phone and Sam started to text Callen to see if there was something going on. He got no answer and started to dial Hetty's phone number and see if she knew what was going. "hey Hetty, Nell is worried about Callen. He text her and told her that he was on the way home."<p>

"I don't know where he is." She responded to him. "Tell the team that we need to meet in Headquarters in about five minutes. We need to find Mr. Callen. Also I will call Nell and tell her to bring her and the baby into headquarters to make sure that she is safe."

"Alright." He revealed to her as he hanged up the phone. Nell was waiting for Sam to call her back when her cell phone started to ring and it was Hetty.

"Hey Hetty, what is going on?" She asked her boss.

"I need you and the baby to come to headquarters while we try to locate Mr. Callen right now." Hetty responded to her.

"Alright I will be there in a little while." She told her boss as she hanged up the phone. She was not sure about waking up the little girl but knew that she had no choice about doing it.

About twenty minutes later, Nell pulled into headquarters and parked the car. She could not believe that she had seen Callen's car on the way in and knew that something was wrong. She got her daughter out of her car and took her into the building. She walked into Sam the minute that she got in there.

"Hey, what's the rush?" He asked her.

"I found something that could help us find Callen right now. I need to get to work on it." She responded to him.

"Ms. Jones, a word please?" Hetty asked her letting them know that she is there and needed to talk to Nell about Callen being missing.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Where do you think Callen is at? Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. How many chapters do you guys want to see out of this storyline. Don't forget to tune in for Tuesday's episode where everyone is in danger due to a murder. It's going to be a good one. Don't forget to check out my other storylines that I have going on. If you guys have read Nell's birthday then make sure that you check out Callen's birthday for the next part of this storyline. I will see you for the next chapter of this storyline. There is going to be a chapter on Tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: This is a change for you all. I am so thankful for the reviews from chapter six that I got. I hope that you guys are having a great Tuesday. I decided to write this chapter and post it today because there was no NCIS:LA episode last week. I am so happy that over 35 reviews and counting.

Author's response to reviews:

Guest: Thank you guest for your review. Hetty is doing what's best for the country. She thought that Callen would be the best one for the job.

Ilse23: There will be a little more things that are going on with Callen

Ultimatefailure17: I decided to do a special storyline today since there was no NCIS:LA last week.

BJQ: you will find out this chapter. There is going to be a little more to this chapter that will happen.

If you review chapter six after I posted this chapter then it will be in chapter 8's response. Thank you for reading this storyline.

Chapter seven

Callen

Callen woke up not knowing where he was. He did not remember anything that had happen. He watched at this one woman came into the room.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"You don't remember me." Tracy responded to him.

"No. Should I?" He asked her.

"I'm your wife. Listen, I know that you were just in a car accident but you need to stay put." Tracy responded to him. She had lied about their relationship.

"Listen, I need to find out what is going on with me. I feel that I am missing something that is very important to me." He revealed to her.

"Like our daughter?" Tracy lied to him. She was really hoping that he did not have involve his family.

"We have a daughter?" He responded to her. Since he had lost his memory, he could not tell if she was lying or not.

"Yes. She's only a couple of months old." She revealed to him.

"I want to see our daughter now." He responded to her.

"I have to go and get her from our house." She responded to him.

"Please hurry, I need to make sure that she is okay. By the way, What is your name?" G asked her again.

"Tracy." She told him as she got ready to leave the room. She needed to figure a plan before going after Nell and the baby.

_Six weeks ago_

_Tracy had started to follow Callen and his family. Callen seem happy but Tracy wanted the family feeling with him and not Nell. She thought that they had the prefect relationship during the case and wanted to have that again. She was happy that no one had noticed her following and taking pictures of Callen and the baby. She knew that she needed to get them. She needed to get to her family but how was she going to do that._

Present day Nell

Nell knew that she needed to find him and that she had seen Callen's car. She had to talk to Hetty before they could start working on the case and find Callen.

"Hetty, we are wasting time on finding Callen." She revealed to her boss.

"i know but you can't work the case." Hetty responded to her. She knew that Nell would not fight her like Callen did on going on the assignment.

"I want to know what you called Callen in here for." Nell told her boss.

"I am going to have to reassign someone else to go on that assignment for Mr. Callen." She revealed to her. She did not want to tell Nell about the assignment yet.

"Okay. I am going to try to get the baby settled. She is such a daddy's little girl and she's been crying for a bit." Nell responded to her. She was going to try to see if Eric will follow-up on her lead since Hetty won't allow her to work on this case. She knows why she won't do it but it still sucks that she can't find the man that she loves.

Tracy

Tracy knows where they lived and pulled up into the driveway and pulls out her gun if that she needs it. She really doesn't want to hurt Nell but she will if she has to do it. She gets out of the car and runs to the front door and opens the door to find no one is there. She doesn't know where they are. She must be at the headquarters so she pulls out the cellphone of Callen's and text her.

"Hey babe, I am back at the house. Where are you and Mia at?" She text to Nell's cell phone. She got an answer about a couple of minutes.

"We are at headquarters. I'll be home in about twenty minutes." Nell responded back to her. She hoped that she would not know what is going on.

Nell

Nell knew that there was something going on and she had to talk to both Hetty and Sam about it.

"Sam, can we talk about something with Hetty?" Nell asked him.

"yeah sure. Let's go." Sam said as he stood up and followed her up to Hetty's office.

"Hetty, I got a text from Callen but I don't think that it was him." Nell responded to him.

"What did you tell the person?" Sam asked her.

"I told the person that I would be at home in 20 minutes." Nell responded. "I don't want to take my daughter home if there is something going on."

"Let's use a pretend baby to see if it's really Mr. Callen." Hetty revealed to her.

"Or we could try to make sure that it was really Callen before we have my daughter there." Nell revealed to them.

"We should go to the house." Sam responded to her.

"But are we sure that it's safe?" Nell asked him. She did not want to put her daughter in any danger.

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline. Thank you for all of your support during this storyline. Don't forget to join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update you all the time. Leave a review while you are down here reading this storyline. Thank you for reading this chapter. I will have a new chapter on Saturday this week.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: It's time for a new chapter of this storyline and I hope that you like this chapter. I can't believe that we are almost at 40 reviews on this storyline. We are supposed in this storyline just two chapters but we will have to wait and see. I might be doing a sequel to this storyline if chapter 10 is the last chapter.

Author Response's to the reviews:

Pople92: I know but they will be fine. Thank you for your review. I hope that you like this storyline.

Ilse23: There's gonna be a couple more chapters with her in there. Thank you for this review.

Guest: Thank you for telling me. I fixed it.

BJQ: I am glad that you like that chapter. I hope that you will keep reviewing and letting me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you for your review

Blue dogs rock: You will find out next chapter. They might find Callen in that chapter. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 8

Callen knew what he needed to do. He needed to find a way out before it cost him his family. He figure that he had a little bit of time before his family was going to be danger. He had finally got untie and headed to the door. He hoped that she did not get a hold of his daughter. He was able to get out of the chair and make his way to the front door. He got out of the front door and headed to see if he could find someone to drive him to his house. He actually found one of Deek's friends and had them take him home. He just hope that he would make it home in time.

Tracy walked into the house knowing that Nell and her daughter would be there soon. She had no idea that her ex-husband would be there within minutes. Callen made it to the house right as Nell showed up with Mia and Sam.

"Nell don't go into the house." He said in a loud voice causing their team to turn around and face him.

Meanwhile inside of the house, Tracy heard a voice that reminded her of her ex-husband. She walked outside of the house to find Sam, Deeks and Callen waiting for her to come out of the house.

"How did you get out?" She asked him.

"I am just that good. You should have made sure that I was tied up properly before you left." He responded to her as Sam arrested her for kidnapping. "Take her away."

Tracy did not know what to expect when she made it to the boathouse. She knew that she was going away for a while but what she could not accept that Hetty was going to question her. She walked into the room with the help of federal agents. The others had left the room while Hetty walked into the room.

"Hetty, it's so nice to see you again." Tracy revealed to her.

"Save it. Why did you kidnapped one of my agents?" Hetty said as she got straight to the point.

"Because he was mine first." Tracy responded to her question. "I want my family back."

"Mr. Callen has a family and it's not you. He does care for you but having seen you put his child at risk, he is very upset about that." Hetty responded to her.

"So what's going to happen to me?" Tracy asked her. "He lied to me when he said that he lost his memory. He was just trying to test me on if I knew about his daughter and Nell."

"I think that we both know the answer to that since you kidnapped a federal agent and tried to kidnapped his daughter. You are going to jail for a long time." Hetty responded to her question as the other agents came walking into the room to take her to jail.

Callen and Nell came back to headquarters until they could find a house that were safer for their family. Nell was making sure that Mia was okay when he walked over to her.

"How are my girls doing?" He asked her.

"We are good. How are you doing?" She asked him.

"I am fine. I was more worried about you and our daughter then anything." He responded to her. "I had to lied to Tracy to see if she knew about you and Mia and turn out that she did know about our daughter and you. I did not want to put either one of you in danger."

"Calllen, I don't know if we can do this anymore." She said to him.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I hope that you will stay tune for next chapter to see what she says about it. I hope that you will come and check my twitter account as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys for the next chapter of this storyline. I am pretty sure that we are going to end this storyline at chapter ten. Let's try to get this storyline the biggest review count that I have ever gotten. I am going to start a new storyline called "Callen's secret" and I hope that you like this new storyline.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: It's time for the next chapter of this storyline and I hope that you enjoy it. I know that I just posted chapter 8 on Saturday but I am back with another chapter of this storyline. Thank you guys for the follows and favorites that you guys did. I am pretty sure that chapter ten will be the final chapter of this storyline for now.

Author's response to the reviews on chapter 8:

Blue dogs rock: You will find out soon. I can tell you that if they do break up, Callen won't give up his family without a fight. Thank you for your review.

Ilse23: you will find out this chapter. Thank you for your review.

BJQ: You will find out in this new chapter. Thank you for your review.

_If you review chapter 8 after I post this chapter today then it will be part in the next chapter._

Previously on A father in her life

"Callen, I don't know if we can do this anymore." She said to him.

Chapter 9

Callen did not understand what she meant by that since everything between them was going really good. He knew that because of his kidnapping it might scare her.

"Do what?" He asked her.

"I don't know if I can do our relationship anymore. I need to think of our daughter and what is best for her." Nell said as she went to pack some things for her and Mia.

"So you are taking our daughter because my ex tried to get me back?" He asked her.

"no that's just not it. She took you and then made plans to take my child. I need to do what's best to protect her." She responded to him as she finished packing her stuff and went into our daughter's room.

"You are not thinking straight right now. I know that you are upset about it but I want to make sure that you are safe." he responded back at her.

"Callen, I am going rather you like it or not. I will call you when I am set up for you to see our daughter." She said as she picked up their daughter so he could give her a small kiss.

"I love you baby girl. I won't give up on either you or your mom." He told his daughter before they left.

Monday morning

It's been three days since he saw his girlfriend or his daughter. He walked into headquarters not in the best of moods to find Nell is not there. He walked over to Hetty to talk to her about giving him the rest of this week off so he could work on his relationship with Nell.

"I already gave the week to Ms. Jones since you two broke up and she needs to get settle in her new house." Hetty told him.

"Hetty, I need to get them back. In the last three days, I have gotten about twenty minutes of sleep. I miss Nell and my daughter." Callen responded back to his boss.

"Give Ms. Jones some time to get through this and then try to work it out with her. I am sure that she would be willing." Hetty revealed to him.

"And what if she is not?" He responded to her.

"Then all that I can tell you is to fight for your family." She told him.

About one week later

Nell returned to work to find flowers on her desk. She knew that they were from Callen trying to get her back. She missed him and she was happy that Hetty gave her the week off last week since both she and Mia haven't been sleeping that good. They had a new case and that means that she was going to have to face her ex-boyfriend. Callen decided to wait until they were done with talking about the case to find out if they can work on their relationship.

"We need to talk about us." He said to her.

"I can't. I have moved on." She responded to him. She was lying about moving on since she knew that he would not give up on her if he knew the truth.

"You are lying to me." He told her.

"No Callen I am not lying to you." She responded to him.

"trust me I know when you are lying to me." He revealed to her.

"Okay, I am lying about moving on. Callen, I can't put her in danger anymore." She responded.

"If my ex-wife knows about Mia then my family's enemy is going to know. I can protect her and you if you are with me." He revealed to her.

Before she had a chance to responded back to him, her cell phone starts to ring and it's the babysitter.

"What do you mean that she is gone?" She asked her nanny. She hanged up the phone and broke down. Callen went to her while not caring about going on with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay." He responded to her without even knowing what is going on with her. It must have been something about their daughter.

"No it's not. Our daughter is missing. We need to find her now." She responded back to her ex-boyfriend.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. I was going to upload this chapter yesterday but I was trying to finished NCIS:LA and NCIS new chapter before the new episodes air. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you will check out Saturday's new chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I decided not to keep you waiting until Saturday on this storyline. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this storyline. Here is to the last chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 10

Callen could not believe that his daughter was kidnapped. He hoped that Nell just saw that they are better to be together and then apart. He was sure that they are both miserable from being apart.

"Callen, you need to go find our daughter and bring her home to us." She said to him.

"I will." Callen told her as they ran upstairs to debrief everyone on the case now. They need to find out where their daughter is at. Hetty came up there since she knew that Callen wanted to be part of finding his daughter.

"Mr. Callen and Ms. Jones will be sitting this one out." She revealed to them.

"Hetty, no. This is our daughter that we are talking about. I am not going sit this one out. She barely knows any of our team and only wants her daddy the past couple of days." Nell responded back to her boss.

"I am sorry Ms. Jones but you and Mr. Callen are not going to be working on this case." She revealed to them.

"She's not a case." Callen told her. "She's my daughter."

"I know Mr. Callen but while we are looking for your daughter. It's a good time for you and Ms. Jones to talk." She told them. "And that is an order"

Nell and Callen had to leave the ops room and go down to talk about their relationship.

"Is this any better then being together?" He asked her.

"No. I missed you so much in the last couple of days. I was scared and that's why I broke it off." She told him as they sat down to talk on the couch.

"I know. I haven't been able to sleep in our bed for the past couple of the days because all I can smell in bed is you laying there next to me." He said as he saw her smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too but how do we make this work?" She asked him.

"We will figure it out together." He responded to her.

Callen leaned in for a kiss and she started to kiss him back when Hetty interrupted them.

"It's good to see you guys working it out." Hetty said to them.

"Thank you Hetty for encouraging us to talk it out." Nell told her boss.

"It was nothing and plus it was affecting two of my best people here and I could not keep letting it happen." Hetty responded to them.

Three hours have gone by and they still have not found the little girl. Callen went with her to the house so they can pack up her stuff and bring it back home where it belongs. They came back to the headquarters when Sam called and said that they found their daughter.

"We will be right there." Callen said to him

Callen and Nell got to the headquarters and saw Sam with their daughter. She was really upset by being there with Sam. Callen took Mia right out of his hands and calmed down the little girl.

"It's okay. Daddy's got you." He said to his daughter. She finally calmed down the minute that she saw her daddy and mommy. They went to the hospital to make sure that Mia is okay. They headed home after they were told that she was fine.

* * *

><p>Six months later<p>

Callen and Nell's relationship was growing into some thing amazing. Callen loved coming home to a family of his own. He decided that it was finally time to asked her to be his wife and he just hoped that she will say yes. He figured that they were going out tonight. Mia was doing better with going to the team. Callen walked over to the desk where Sam was.

"Hey Sam. Can we talk for a minute?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah, what about?" Sam responded to his friend.

"I need you to watch Mia tonight for me." Callen revealed to him.

"Sure. I don't have a problem with taking her tonight so you and Nell can get a break." Sam responded to him.

Later that night, Callen and Nell were heading home and getting ready for their special date. Nell could not helped but feel nervous about the date.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"You will find out. I am going to take Mia to Sam's house and then I will be back." Callen said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Alright. I love you." She responded back to him.

"I love you too." He revealed back to her before he left the room. After he left the house and took their daughter to Sam's house. He returned home to find Nell already and waiting for him by the driveway.

"Babe, you know it's normal for the boyfriend to come and get the girlfriend from the front door." He revealed to her.

"I know but I wanted to make sure that I was ready to go by the time that you got home." She responded to him

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her as he helped her over to the car.

"Yes I am." She responded back to him.

They headed to the restaurant and they headed into the place. They ate their dinner and went on to dersert when Nell found the ring.

"babe, what is this?" She asked her boyfriend. He took the ring out of her hand and got down on one knee.

"Babe, will you marry me?" He asked her.

THE END

Author Note: Want to know what she had to say in response to his question. Review and ask for a sequel. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter and I hope that you guys will joined me for the next storyline. I do have the NCIS:LA season 5 storyline and also the "Callen's secret" storyline going. Follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you.


End file.
